Music Meme Thing?
by ChiharuSato22
Summary: LaviAllen musical? I don't know what to say here but it's a music meme...thing. Just short drabbles and one-shots. Read and enjoy?


**Music Meme:**  
**1**. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
**2.** Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
**4**. Do 10 (uh... no. Just 5, please.) of these, then post them

**1. **Lavi x Allen (Or as it has been affectionately named, "Laven")

**2. **Frankly, I own no iPod, mp3, or any other music player..._however_, I do own a working radio. That will have to do. The songs were on Toronto's Virgin Radio (9.99 FM)

**3. **Check.

**4. **I want to do ten. :)

**1. Untouched - The Veronicas**

Allen whimpered, tossing around in his sleep. "Lavi..." he moaned, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Lavi..." he repeated. Suddenly, a soft grip on his shoulder shook him gently from his dreams.

"Is something wrong, Allen?" a tentative voice belonging to none other than Lavi asked.

Allen launched his back off of the mattress and threw his arms around Lavi. "I was scared...a nightmare." he breathed into the nape of Lavi's neck. He inhaled the welcoming scent of cologne and cedar in as the dreamy haze of the smell quickly replaced the memories of the nightmare he had previously been having.

Lavi patted his back gently. "It's alright, Allen..." he whispered, "I'm here. Don't worry...you're safe now."

**2. If I Were A Boy - Beyonce**

Allen looked uncomfortably in the mirror. If only he were a girl. If _only_ he were a girl! It would be so much easier, that way. All the criticism from the Order was driving him nuts—especially the regular complaints from the Vatican. If he had been born a girl, anatomy be damned, his relationship with Lavi wouldn't be so troubled and he wouldn't be constantly harrassed about it. He would never leave Lavi, though.

He pulled at his clothes, wishing he were a girl again. He hated this feeling twisting in his stomach. It was cumbersome to be a boy and in a relationship with, well, another boy. All of society's standards were screwing with his head and weighing down upon him.

Would he make a good girl? Well, he had manners and was susceptible to others' feelings. That was feminine...sort of?

He looked at his face, touching his pale complexion lightly with his fingertips. Slowly, he ran his fingers over the curse from Mana. His eyes' gaze fell on his pupils—gray-blue with a hint of something else in them. He looked fine.

Then, he realized the power of peer pressure. He was who he was...no matter what. It didn't matter.

He promised to Mana that he'd keep walking.

**3. Sober - P!nk**

Allen sat in the furthermost corner of his bed crying. His entire body shook with every sob. His eyes were wide and pupils dilated despite the dark, dark night. The cloud-cover the full moon once had faded. The silver moonlight outlined the finest contours of his face and brought to light the heavy tear trails flowing down his cheeks.

"Lavi..." he whimpered, pulling his knees closer. "Why did you...have to go...?" he choked out. Just when he thought his eyes were dry of tears, they began to flow in torrents again.

It was so good...everything was fine...but then.

"_It's time, Bookman Junior_."

So much pain, so much agony...Lavi had chosen his path as a Bookman over Allen.

They had both known that it would happen. It was bound to happen. Allen kept putting it in the back of his mind. These weren't thoughts he wanted to think about. He hated thinking those things but...the time had come.

To Allen's disappointment, there wasn't so much as a final glance back at Allen, a goodbye, or even slight hesitation.

It was the end.

**4. Beautiful - Akon**

Lavi gazed into Allen's eyes. He couldn't speak which was a very, very rare occasion. His mouth lay open but his jaw was slack. He tried to find the words to form an intelligible sentence but none came to mind. He had suddenly blanked.

"I..." he murmured, not aware of what to say.

"Yes?" Allen asked, confusion hinted in his tone.

Lavi shook his head profusely, hanging it in shame for thinking things he had. But Allen was...so damned beautiful. The Destroyer of Time...he had pictured someone more fearsome. Definitely, he had never expected a young teenager—especially like Allen with his pale, pale complexion and snow white hair that only brought out his milky, gray-blue eyes. The peculiar wine red marking along the side of his face was nothing. If anything, it only made him more beautiful.

He wasn't beautiful like a slut, though. No, no...never. He was like a angel...someone pure and of great stature gracing his presence.

"It's nothing." Lavi replied.

Allen smiled at him. "Alright, Lavi."

His name...the smile...it was all too much for Lavi. Before he even knew it, he had fallen hard.

**5. One Step at a Time - Jordan Sparks**

Lavi glanced up at the faded blue sky of winter. The clouds were mere whisps at this season and England's ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow—the most they'd had in years. He smiled, thrilled to be able to make a snowman in a long, long time.

He knelt down near the fence were a great pile of snow had been gathered by the winds and began to construct his snowman, rolling the first ball.

Before he had even completed it, though, he heard footsteps from near him. They weren't strong ones—they were slow and deliberate and could only faintly be heard.

"And we meet again." a recognizable voice came from above Lavi. It was Allen's.

"Hello," Lavi greeted him gently, waving.

"What are you doing?"

"Haven't you ever built a snowman?"

"Never."

Lavi made a face. "Well, you have to make each ball at once. That's why I'm rolling these."

"One step at a time?"

"Yes."

"I like the ring of that."

Lavi looked around, confused. "The ring of what? I hear no bells."

Allen chuckled. "It's a saying like 'the cat's out of the bag'. It means that I like the sound of that."

"Of what?" Lavi questioned.

"One step at a time."

"Why?" Another question incoherently escaped Lavi's lips.

"Because I have to keep walking forever...one step at a time."

**6. If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback**

Lavi shuffled the papers hurriedly and placed them neatly in his bag.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks—it's Allen's voice, so kind, innocent, and _unaware_. Lavi can't bring himself to answer him. Instead, he just packs faster, his back still turned to the curious boy before him.

"Lavi? Did you hear me?" Allen asks another question. Lavi still cannot bring himself to give the answer. No, no, no..._never_ could he tell Allen. Not this boy...not the boy who had gone through so much pain—he couldn't allow him another loss but he couldn't let Bookman down any more than he already.

If only Allen knew...he would not be like this. He wouldn't react like this.

Suddenly, he could fee his mouth forming words on his own. He couldn't stop the stream of syllables that made themselves known and betrayed his carefully guarded thoughts.

"It's my last day." Lavi said quietly, "I have to go. Good-bye, Allen." Allen's eyes widen in horror and, possibly, something else at this statement. He lunges forward in a desperate attempt to keep Lavi from going. It is useless and Lavi knows it. Still, his body betrays him again and he finds himself kissing Allen Walker—the Destroyer of Time.

A mutual silence reigns as Lavi pulls away. There is no need for an "I love you". Lavi turns and leaves, never to be found again.

**7. I'm Yours - Jason Mraz**

Allen rolls over in the bed, giggling. "Damn it, Lavi!" he protests loudly, "Stop tickling me!"

Lavi's grin is wider than humanly possible. He laughs, only pulling closer to Allen's naked form benath the sheets. "Too bad," he teases him, "I don't want to just yet."

Allen can't stop giggling, flailing beneath the bedsheets wildly like a fish out of water. "Ah! Lavi! Stop that!" He only giggles more, unable to stop his laughing fit. Lavi is laughing, too, but for a different reason—namely, Allen's peculiar, distorted expression and large, unexpected movements.

The two suddenly stop and Lavi pulls up for a kiss. Allen pants loudly, trying to catch his breath.

Hiccup.

The silence is broken again. Lavi tries his hardest to stifle a laugh.

"You gave me the hiccups!" Allen whines loudly. And, the laughing continues.

**8. Circus - Britney Spears**

"I," Allen exclaims, "hate this!" A loud groan follows after. Lavi pats his back, shaking his head wearily.

He shrugs his shoulders, saying to him, "It's not your fault you were chosen to play that part. But, you can't back out."

Allen shoots him an angry glare. "I am _not_ a good actor, Lavi."

"A lie." Lavi points out quite blatantly.

Allen grumbles moodily, "Maybe I should act badly on _purpose_, then. They'll have to kick me _out_, if I can't leave."

"Relax, Rapnuzel." Lavi's tone is most definitely teasing. "You'll fit the role perfectly."

Allen sighs. "At least," Another sigh, here. "you're the prince. If it was anyone else, it would be awkward."

_You don't know the half of it_. Lavi thinks, _It's more awkward than snow in the Sahara Desert_. Of course, he's determined _not_ to let Allen know this secret tidbit of information—he has a crush on him. Well, secrets are secret, right? Right.

**9. I Like the Way You Move - Body Rockers**

Lavi couldn't help but stare. Really, all he was doing was stare. An incredibly beautiful girl (or was it a boy?) had took to the dance floor. Flawless movements—wild, but flawless. So perfect...he had never seen anyone like that.

Lavi willed his feet to move if only to say hello to the person. Still, his feet remained glued to the ground beneath them. Finally, he managed to move his feet. Taking slow and deliverate steps, he found himself standing before the person before him.

The music ended and the person stepped off.

"Hello," they said quietly to Lavi. Their voice was definitely a boy but it was silent and had a thick and obvious British accent. How odd.

Lavi hadn't really an idea as to what to say to this peculiar boy. Before, he had never noticed the tattoo on his eye or how white his hair really was. Still, he was unexplainably intrigued. "My name is Lavi." he found himself saying. He offered his hand and the boy took it eagerly. Another shock—his hand felt a strange texture and he immediately pulled his hand away, looking down at the other's hand. It was mutilated, purplish flesh. Still, he was interested.

The boy laughed sheepishly. "I'm Allen and...this came with an accident." Lavi nodded dumbly.

"I see." he replied nearly automatically. "You dance amazingly." he added after a moment of thought.

Allen smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Lavi. Do you dance?"

"A little bit."

"Come, then. Dance with me."

**10. Rehab - Rihanna**

Allen cried loudly—dry sobs escaped his throat; cold, wet tears poured in torrents down his cheeks; he was choking on his own breath. He kept asking the same question to himself—to Lavi...no, he was Bookman Junior, now. Why? Why? _Why?_

Why had he left?

Every moment the spent together—had it meant nothing? Every single kiss they shared—was it all make-believe? Every time they had spoken softly to each other "I love you"—was it all a lie? More tears found their way from his tear ducts to trail down his cheek.

Why had he never looked back?

There had never been so much as a sparing glance; no apology; no hesitation—nothing. Lavi never turned to look Allen in the eyes and give him so much as "sorry". It was so cruel. Had it ever been real? Allen found himself questioning everything.

Why this choice?

Always, always, always...Lavi had had a choice—Allen or Bookman duties. In the end, Bookman duties won out. Allen felt like he should have expected that. People don't change, after all. What has always been will always be, right? A cycle of love and loss—he should have grown accustomed to it better and learned to cope better.

In the end, there was no why or how. It was what it was—Lavi had _chosen_ to leave. Allen had no choice—no say—in the matter. Forget, yes...forget...that was what he needed to do. The River of Styx was waiting—all he had to do was cross into the world of the dead. That Hell sounded much more appealing than this "hell". _Answer Charon's call...he's beckoning._

He could feel how surreal it was. One knife; one swift motion; one trail of blood—that was the end.

**Footnotes:**

_The second one was kind of a spin-off. Should it be "If I Was a Girl", then? Does it actually matter, that one? Oh well... I noticed that most of them, really, don't have much to do with the songs themselves and the lyrics rather than the titles. It's not like that matters, either. Honest, I was listening to the songs as I wrote these!_

_Several songs played inbetween some of these but I didn't know the titles and/or the singers/bands so I didn't do them. Also, I was reading so, sometimes, I missed some. That's alright, though because I'm weird like that. Please, tell me what you think? Is it okay? Please _**R&R**_! Thank you!!_

..


End file.
